Now we listen
by Yours Truly Misha
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Everything seems to be going fine. Bella is happy where she is at. Nessie is spoiled with love. then Alice has a vision. What happens when they find out two of the Volturri memebers are coming their way. More to come.
1. Here they come

"Nessie let's go!" I called up, "It's time to go to sleep, you can play with Aunt Alice tomorrow."

Alice and Nessie came down right away and like always dressed up and make up all over.

"I'll see you tomorrow my beautiful Nessie," Alice sang softly to her. "Bella, please can you try to wear something better", she smiled at me.

"Oh Alice, you will never change my ways." I giggled.. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. If I still had a heart, it would be beating so fast right now. I looked up at him and smiled, adoring my husband.

"Let's go my beautiful ladies," Edward reached at for Renesmee and she ran willingly to him. "Look at you all dolled up, but you know," directing it to Alice, "I don't want you wearing make up so much okay princess. You look gorgeous without it." I giggled at Alice's annoyed face and she just smiled.

"Edward, I am just teaching her the ways of a girl." Alice came and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "I don't want her to end up like Bella here."

I just rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "I believe Edward likes me just the way I am," I winked at him. "Okay let's go. Bye everybody. We will see you tomorrow." I called out, knowing that wherever they are at, they will hear me. They all came to the door.

"Good night Nessie, sleep well my little angel" whispered Rosalie and kissed her nose.

"Nessie already you're leaving me!" Emmett grabbed her and spun her around.

"Uncle Em! " she giggled out loud "I'll see you tomorrow, duh!"

"Okay baby girl, good night and sleep well. I wanna see your dreams tomorrow." Emmett put her down.

Jasper bent down and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Renesmee." Renesmee loved Jasper and always felt loved around him.

" I love you Uncle Jazz," she smiled up at him. "Night Mimi. Night Papa. I love you too."

Like always, Carlise and Esme spoke in harmony, "We love you too Renesmee." They both bent down to kiss her cheeks. With that, we exited the house. Edward grabbed Renesmee and grabbed my hand. We decided to walk a little faster than human pace back home. A couple steps and Nessie was sound asleep. We reached out little house. I will never stop admiring it.

I changed Renesmee's clothes and wiped away the make up. I put her down on her bed and kissed her cheek. Edward kissed her cheek as well and tucked her in.

"I thought we would never get out that house." I smiled

"One thing is for sure, they will never stop loving Nessie. She will always be spoiled with love." He laughed and sat down on the couch. "My love, will you join me."

"Well of course," I beamed at him. "What shall we do tonight? Please don't make me learn French or Latin or Spanish, which I am getting better at."

"Well, I do have an idea." He winked at me and kissed me very softly. He pulled back a little. "But, we are parents and we have a little girl in the bedroom sleeping." He kissed me one more time and I sarcastically sighed.

"Of course," I said. I looked back at all my past, grateful for where we are now. We have our little girl and Jasper and Alice vowed to never leave us alone again. Jacob, well he's Jacob. Always playing with Nessie and making sure she is happy. I am happy he is part of our family, even if it's because he imprinted on my daughter. I looked at Edward, now playing my lullaby on the piano. He has made happier beyond measures.

I released my shield and allowed him to enter my thoughts. A smile spread across his face as I thought about the many reasons why I loved him. The memories that I had with him. My favorite memory was his speech at out wedding and I replayed the words to him. _"No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." _He came over to me and kissed me, softly at first, but the passion gradually growing.

"I will forever love you Mrs. Cullen." He pulled back smiling at me.

"I as well Mr. Cullen. I love you, forever and more." I looked at him and radiated my joy.

* * *

When Renesmee woke up she ran to us and showed us her dream. It was about Jacob of course. Then we were playing with her. Different dreams were coming and then food.

"Well someone is hungry." laughed Edward, "Let's get you ready to go to Mimi's house. I smell food for you."

"Daddy, can we go fast this time. Last night you guys took _forever _."

"Of course Princess. Anything for you." He picked her up and kissed her cheek and took her to take a shower. I changed my clothes into something Alice would mildly like . I just don't want to hear complaining this morning. As soon as I was done combing my hair, Renesmee called out for me. Edward came in to the room faking an exhausted look.

"Mommy! Daddy doesn't know how to pick my clothes! Can you puh-lease come here?!"

I looked at Edward and he just smiled at me and started to change. I went into to Renesmee's room and chose something Alice would pick for her. For a 6 year old looking girl she had way to much clothes, but we couldn't protest with Alice and Rosalie.

"Now, don't give daddy a hard time okay." I was coming her hair and the curls were becoming more defined.

"Are my ladies ready? Mimi is almost done with your food and we don't want Jacob eating all of it do we?" Edward picked up Renesmee.

"If Jacob eats all my food then I won't talk to him!" She made a mad face. We both laughed and headed out the door in OUR normal speed.

Just like we imagined Jacob was at the table eating away. Once we entered the dining room, Jacob stood and picked up Nessie.

"Nessie! Good morning Princess. Would you like to have some breakfast with me?" he smiled at her and put her on the chair. Renesmee touch his cheek and both him an Edward laughed.

"She's hungry enough to eat a bear." Edward told me. I just giggled and Emmett entered the room.

"Leave that to me Nessie!" Emmett laughed and kissed her cheek.

Like routine, everybody came in to say their good morning s to Nessie. Alice looked at me and was happy with the way I dressed her.

"Alice, I think we need to go shopping again. Most of her clothes is starting to not fit her." Edward told her. "She was already tired of me giving her clothes that didn't fit."

"Auntie Alice, daddy wasn't listening to me. I told him that Auntie Rosalie and mommy fixed my closet so that each time I grow. I just move on to the row of clothes. He just kept giving me small clothes." Alice giggled at Renesmee.

"Oh Edward, when will you ever learn." Alice shook her head at Edward. Then she froze.

Everyone already knew what that meant. Edward reading her mind, started shaking his head in confusion. Alice just kept trying to figure it out and all we heard was "Alec and Jane"

"Carlise we are going to get some vistitors," Alice said to him. Looked at my panicked face and said, "don't worry. They aren't coming Nessie. They left the Volturri and don't know what to do. Every other clan won't take them because they don't trust them. They decided there is only one more clan, other than Maggie's clan, that will believe and trust their story. They will be here in tomorrow at 3 in the morning."

"Well," Carlise started, "we listen. Bella will protect us in case of anything."

I just nodded in agreement. They listened now we listen.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know how I did. It's my first try at it. It took a while to get to the point I know. I got a little carried away. **

**Rate and Reveiw I would appreciate it.**

Your truly,

Misha


	2. Seeking Refuge

**If anybody cares.. sorry it took time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Alec's POV (Jane would be…. Well Jane. So I chose Alec.. he is more sane)

"Alec, what are we going to do?!" Jane yelled out. I couldn't pay much attention. All I saw was her face. She was screaming, trying to escape, and then she stopped. Everything stopped. Her heart beat, her breathing, her screams. For as long as I lived thus far, I have missed her. I remember her tears and scream when she tried to protect us that day. The day we were burnt by those disgusting human.

She looked just like her. The one woman I have only cared about, other than Jane. My mother.

When Heidi brought in her catch of the day, my eyes met hers. I looked at Jane and she saw what I saw. It took me back to that day. They always said, a mother's love is the strongest love. With our mother, I always felt that. She defended us when we were called witches. When the towns people would mutter ignorant things to us she would always tell us the contrary. Memories of our mother flooded in my head. I wanted nothing more, but to protect that woman who looked like our mother. Aro didn't want nothing to do with her. I pleaded to him, but he ruthlessly killed her in front of my eyes. Jane, of all people, hid her face. At that moment in time, for the first time in many, many years I actually considered us as atrocious monsters. I wanted nothing to do with the Volturri.

"Alec, can you please snap out of it." Hissed Jane.

"Jane! I don't know. Nobody wants to believe us except for Maggie's coven, yet they still don't want nothing to do with us."

"I understand you are hurt brother," she spoke softly, "I am as well. But we must consider the fact that we have never left the Volturri. This is a big step for both of us. We risk putting everyone in danger for our decision. If anyone takes us in, the Volturri would just kill them. They just lost their biggest weapons in the guard and stand almost defenseless without us."

"Jane, we must go to the Cullens," I said. "I know they will listen to us and help us. If it comes down to fighting I won't allow them to. We both know the Volturri are just as scared as the Cullens."

"You can't be serious brother! They despite us! I can't say I like them much either, especially Bella. That human always caused trouble for us." The look of annoyance filled her eyes. She sighed and looked up contemplating. "Okay Brother, we go to the Cullen's. Just don't ask me to be nice to them. I won't" With that she walked away to the direction of the Cullen's.

The whole way there I was thinking of ways to explain to them of our situation at hand. Scenarios filled my head with the reaction of the Cullen's. Nearing the house, a sense of ease filled me. I knew they would listen to us, but I wouldn't doubt that they would let their guard down. We slowed down coming up to the door. Usually we just go in without knocking, but we are guest…somewhat. I thought us as intruders more so. Before we could even knock, the door opened and their stood Carlisle. His face calm like always. I never understood how he had such great composure.

"Hello Alec, Jane." He opened the door more and moved to the side. "Please do come in. Have a seat or do whatever you may to be comfortable."

As we entered the house all eyes were on us. Confusion hit me as I stared around. They were all calm, except for Bella, she was a little jittery. How could they be? We stood not feeling comfortable at all.

"Hello all, I am sorry for the intrusion, but I come to you with peace in mind. My sister and I are in need of refuge. We have gone around to many covens, none have accepted us except the Irish coven. She sensed our story is true. We both come to you, needing your assistance. I am aware that we are considered a dangerous threat and understand that you may not help us. After all, are last visit was not at all for good." I paused. They just sat there listening. I closed my eyes , everything came as flash of what happened, and I winced. Pain.

"You see," spoke Jane, "we have left the Volturri due to betrayal circumstances. My brother and I, never felt pain so much like that in our life. We caused pain to others and never realized what we have done. I can say… I truly enjoyed it, considering the fact that I fully despise humans. My brother here, hated it as you can tell by his gift. He hated causing pain because of our… mother." Jane looked as if she wanted to cry. It was Esme who came up to us. Slowly, just to let us know she did not have intentions of harming us.

"My dears, please sit down. We have time. Explain to us and we promise we are listening." She grabbed our hands and led us to the couch. I looked into the eyes of Edward. He look at me back with understanding. I looked at everyone else. Rosalie was of course angry, but yet she just sat there. Emmett, well he was standing up leaning against a wall, fist clenched and guarded. Couldn't blame him. Jasper was next to Emmett, trying to calm him down I suppose. Alice was seated next to Bella, she looked… smug. Bella, sat there waiting for us. She as well had an understanding look. Carlisle just sat there waiting.

"Where is the little child?" asked Jane.

"She left for precautionary issues. She did insist on staying, but we didn't. Once we have listen, she will be able to come back." Edward replied and smirked, "and, she isn't very little anymore."

"I would like to see her. I am curious to see why Aro had a liking to her." Jane said. I winced at his name. Another flashback came

"_Aro please, not her!" I stood in front of her. _

"_Alec, my child. You know very well we cannot keep a human. Now please step aside as I cannot contain myself anymore. Her blood smells, extravagant._

_The women whispered in my ear, "Please, I don't want you hurt." That made me want to protect her more. Just like my mother, always risking herself for us. Even if we are bad._

I opened my eyes and thought for a second.

"It was time for our feeding. Normal timing. I was bored with my day. It gets like that in the Volturri. I was on my way to the feeding room and one smell in particular caught my attention. It reminded my of mother. She was always baking. Cinnamon cookies were her favorite. I walked into the room and was looking for Jane. Once I caught the sight of Jane. I was confused. She had her mouth open and looked as if she wanted to cry. I followed her gaze and I saw what she saw. My mother. Well a replica of my mother. Right away I knew the cinnamon scent belonged to her. I wanted to protect. Natural habit you can say. In an instant I was at her side. I wanted her to escape. I grabbed her hand at at first she did not want to follow me. She saw as monsters, which is understandable. Jane was at her side in an instant and was guarding us. The woman decided to trust us. I looked back to make sure nobody was looking. There were all too busy . I started to take off when I ran into something. Aro. He looked down at us and saw the woman. He asked me where I was taking her. I was at lost for words. Jane immediately said we were giving her a private tour and winked at him. She was trying to make it seem as if were taking her for ourselves. He looked at me and grabbed my hand. He said, 'Alec son, you can't possibly save this woman.' He took her hand and something over took me. I stepped in front of her and said. 'Aro please, not her!' I stood in front of her. 'Alec, my child. You know very well we cannot keep a human. Now please step aside as I cannot contain myself anymore. Her blood smells, extravagant. The women whispered in my ear, "Please, I don't want you hurt." That made me want to protect her more. Just like my mother, always risking herself for us. Even if we are bad. See this woman made me realize how horrible we are." I paused.

Jane spoke, "My mother, she was a great woman. Our father came from great wealth. We looked as if our family was perfect. Don't get me wrong it was… at one point. My father kept drinking and drinking because he was getting bashed at. The towns people didn't like us as you all know our story I presume. A guy with a great name and power behind it, had two horrible children. He would come home and beat our mum. We didn't like it, she always told us, it was better than us getting hurt. One day, when our mother was getting a beating, Alec somehow took her pain away. After he was gone to sleep, she came up to Alec, asking how he did that. He couldn't explain. He was crying and mumbling 'I couldn't see you get hurt anymore mum. I wanted the pain to stop.' She told us both she would protect us regardless. One night mum decided to run. The townspeople were getting too aggressive and mother didn't like it. We just took off, but they all caught up and mum stood in front, trying to protect us. She turned around and told us to run as far as we can. We didn't want to but she pushed us. Two men came up to us and grabbed us. They took us to where our mother was. We saw her bleeding and weak. She looked at us and smiled. 'I will always love you my children.' They killed her right in front of us. The rest you all know." Jane looked down. I spoke next.

"I lost my mother once and I didn't want to lose this woman. It was a pain to see Aro just kill her. The Volturri didn't care about anybody. Only power. I have come to realize. Reminded me of our father. We escaped. If they didn't let me keep her, why should they keep us. We've been going coven to coven. Didn't know who would care to listen. Most of them were nice. Benjamin was great and offered help, but Amun refused. Maggie as well, but you see, her family was her importance and didn't want to endanger them. Our last option was you and I truly do appreciate that you have sat here and listened to us. I have always admired that you have the control to not hurt humans. My hatred for the human race blinded me. I can never forgive them, but I want something better. Not only for me, but for a human possibly like that woman. So innocent."

"Alec and Jane, we are all sorry for your loss. Both of them. We can't say the Volturri are our favorite people. When I was there, I couldn't stand the screams pleading them to stop. If you may, can you give my family and I are a few minutes to discuss. Just to bring you comfort from my part. I agree on letting Jane and yourself in to our home. You can count on me." Carlisle spoke. The next person surprised me before I could say yes to Carlisle.

"I agree with Carlisle," Bella rose from the couch. "You can find a friend in me. I will be here and protect you if needed."

"B-Bella, I don't know what to say. You are too kind," I said astonished.

"As a mother, having my kid taken away or even harmed would be a torture." I never put it that way before. We were going to kill her child. I felt horrible right away, wishing they would forgive me, but didn't really hope for it.

Edward rose and wrapped his arm around Bella. "I am with my wife on this one. Alec, we forgive you. You as well Jane." He answered my thought. Bella nodded and smiled. Jane flinched.

"I don't see the Volturri coming soon. For now you can relax. You can count on me." Alice said happily. The thought of the Volturri not coming relieved me a little, but I knew they would come some time.

Emmett relaxed, but was still a little tense. "Considering myself the least smart one in here, and the fact that the smartest ones here have agreed on letting you stay, my decision is the same. You can stay, but just know that I am watching you and I still don't trust you."

Esme came up to us and hugged us. "That was a risk for me, but you can stay in this house." She looked at us warmly. Reminded me of my mother on her happy days. "No one," she turned to everyone, especially Rosalie, with a stern look. " and I mean no one, will harm you." She went to stand with Carlisle.

"Jasper honey, what do you think?" Alice skipped next to him. He just looked at his mate with a worried expression. You can tell they were having a silent conversation. He finally sighed.

"I agree with you staying here. If anyone hurts my wife, they will deal with me." He hugged Alice. I always wondered when I would have a mate. Or even if Jane will ever get one. Meaning if anyone could even handle her.

Rosalie was last to speak, "I don't see why we owe you anything," her words were like venom.

"Watch yours-" Rosalie stopped Jane from speaking. Jane never liked Rosalie, I think it's because she is slightly jealous of her.

"You are in _**our**_ house. I don't trust easily, you can ask Bella. I won't be easy on you and I don't like the fact that the Volturri can come any second and ruin what we already have. Things were seeming great. I don't like you two, you can't stay if it were up to me, but it's not up to me. 7 to 1 is not a fair vote. I have no choice in this matter" and with that she walked away and Emmett behind her.

"Well so much for family meeting," Carlisle smirked. "Please do what makes you comfortable. If you need to feed please do so far from here."

Jane and I looked at each other. I couldn't bare to hear another person scream or die in my hands.

"Actually, we were hoping you can teach us…." I can't believe I was going to say this. "how to hunt like you all."

They looked surprised, except Alice. She was just smiling.

"Of course!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Bella and I can take them." Edward stepped up. I knew why he wanted Bella. She was their guard in case we did plan on threating them. Understandable, I just wish they could see I did not want to hurt them.

"I know those are not your intentions Alec," Edward answered. "But we always make sure." I just nodded. "Bella, my love, are you ready?"

"Oh yes." She smiled. "tell Renesmee I will be back. If I'm not back by bed time, just let her sleep here tonight."

We stepped out the house. I looked around, cautious of everything.

"No one will be around, Alice made sure."

I just looked at Jane. She wasn't very happy, but she agreed and wanted to become better. "We can do this sister." She nodded

"Okay, let's go." We took off behind Edward and Bella. Our new lifestyle, awaiting us.

* * *

**Rate and review please!**

**It may not be a good story, but I am trying to.**

**Your's truly,**

**Misha**


	3. It's going to be ok for now

Bella's POV

We were going farther away and the twins behind us. Edward wanted to go far so that if they had a low chance of slipping and drinking human blood. He really believed in them. I do too, don't get me wrong, but they have been drinking human blood their whole vampire existence. That's like trying to get an alcoholic to stop drinking after 50 years. I had my doubts you can say.

Edward broke my train of thought, "As you know, it's not so easy, as we are naturally attracted to human blood. Animal blood dulls the thirst and burn, but it won't completely satisfy. It may take some time to get used to it. We will all understand if you slipped, but if you do want to kill a human," from the corner of my eye I saw Alec wince. Edward could've chosen something better than that. "please refrain to doing it far from here. The wolves aren't happy with a loss of human life." There he goes again.

"We can do this with no mistakes." Jane snarled out. She seemed pretty upset that we underestimated her.

"Sister please, we aren't perfect. We may slip at one point." Alec said to her. He turned to look at Edward and me, "But we will try our hardest to not harm a human life. They don't deserve it from us, but we will try."

Edward nodded and we continued to run into the mountains. I wanted to tell Jane and Alec something, but right now did not seem like a good time.

"Now we hunt. I am going to make sure there is not a human near us. I made that mistake once," he said looking at me. I ignored him. He hated himself for that. I didn't care much. "Bella will stay with you. I'm pretty sure you both know what to do, just this time smell for animal blood." He took off. _Great, _I thought to myself. I just hunted two deers and I was okay. Jane and Alec went for two bears and a few deer's. Edward came back and his eyes were brighter. He hunted as well.

"I see what you mean. Not satisfying, but enough to calm the burn and thirst." Alec spoke.

"Well take our time back for a little and then we can run. Just to soak it all in." Edward said.

"Thank you," they both said. We started walking and I grabbed Edwards's hand. He looked down at me hopeful.

"Bella, the vampire life did suit you better. I don't know how you ever survived. I heard about your clumsiness and couldn't believe it." Alec laughed.

"Well, I had my version of a guardian angel with me." I looked at Edward and smiled. I would've never made it without him. Jane laughed and I looked at her. She started to speak.

"I must say, I hated you as human Bella. Still as a vampire, you have caused so much trouble for us. We would have killed you in an instant, but you have a special power. Aro didn't want to waste a talent like yours. Even if you didn't have this power, Marcus wouldn't have allowed us to kill you. The moment he saw you with Edward, he was astonished on how strong the bond was. It reminded him of Didyme. He didn't want Edward to suffer what he has been suffering. Now without the bond that connected me with Aro, I can see the heartless monster he is. He killed Didyme. His own sister. Just so that he could keep Marcus. They wanted to leave the Volturri. They didn't agree with the Volturri. I never saw why they didn't and now I do. Alec and I couldn't have a love life. It sucks to live this long without anybody to lean on other than your brother. Chelsea made our bond so strong to Aro. He only wanted us for him."

"Wow, Aro killed his own sister? That's a tad over exaggerated to keep someone." I said in bewilderment.

"What the worst part is… Marcus doesn't know. Aro tells him she died right in his arms. Little does he know the other half of that story." Alec said. "She really made Marcus happy. Well she made everybody happy, but him the most."

I decided to tell them what I have been wanting to. "Alec, Jane. Human's aren't so bad anymore. Trust me, I know what you mean, but that was back then. They were really horrible back then. This century, a lot of people are more accepting. You should actually see how many people want to be vampires and witches and monsters for Halloween. They have all wanted to see one, but don't believe they exist. We aren't like what society makes us out to be of course, that's why we can blend in with them. A lot has changed. That generation died ages ago. I am saying this because," I took a deep breath, "because I don't want you guys to keep hating them. They don't deserve it. Some people are difficult still, but very few. Just give them a chance." I looked down. If I were still human. I would want a chance to prove myself.

"Bella, we can try. It's true, I haven't had the chance to come out and explore. I don't know what to expect at times. They shouldn't have to pay for my past. A part of me will always hate humans." Alec said.

Jane looked annoyed, "I will always feel they deserve it. They have caused me to much pain. I guess I have never went out much either to witness a change myself, but I am with brother on this one. I will try."

Edward just looked down at me and kissed me on my nose. He whispered so I can hear and they couldn't. "You're amazing my love" and I just smiled at him. Louder he said, "Race you home!" With that all of us took off. Once we reached the house, I heard Jane and Alec giggle.

"That was the most fun I have so far. We are usually the fastest in the guard. Bella, you're too fast." Alec said, pretending to look winded. I just giggled.

"So when do our eyes turn gold?" asked Jane. Edward laughed a little.

"Not just yet, it takes some time. You're eyes have turned a lighter red, so it might be sooner than usual, but you two did feed on half the forest. We all laughed. Just then Renesmee opened the door. Already looking older than before. It still worries me, but she is fine with it.

"Mommy! Daddy! I have missed you both!" she hugged us and looked at Jane and Alec. "You two are very beautiful when you laugh. Last time, you were angry and it didn't suit you very well. You should smile more often. Especially Jane! She is very, very, very beautiful." Rosalie growled gently. "Well Aunt Rose is so much more beautiful of course, but mommy beats Rosalie." I smiled at that. I love my daughter so much. Too brave and confident.

"I can't argue with that my princess. Mommy is very gorgeous." Edward said. The twins still looking amazed at several things. I had an idea. How could Renesmee look at them without anger or fear? Us, beautiful?

"H-hello Renesmee. It's nice to see you again." Alec said,

"You have gotten to be a big girl." Jane smiled. Renesmee put a hand on both their cheeks. At first they backed away, but she just waited. After she was done she showed me. I hated not knowing and she knew that. A picture of Jane and Alec laughing came into my mind. They truly did look beautiful happy rather than angry. They were just looking at each other. Jane just spoke first. "Renesmee, you are really a gem. No one has ever called us beautiful. They have always been scared of us."

"Why would they be scared of you?" our child was oblivious to danger at times.

Edward spoke before they did, "no reason Nessie. You haven't said hi to them yet Nessie. That is rude."

"Sorry Daddy. Hello Jane. Hello Alec. Welcome to our home. It's nice to see you both again." She smiled at them. Esme stepped out of the house and smiled at them.

"Jane, Alec come on in. I hope your trip went well. Tell me how it went." She was leading them into the house and their voice faded. I look at Edward. He looked just a little worried.

"The Volturri will come. Not now, or in a few months, but soon. He is just giving them time. Jane and Alec are still a little tense, but they are really trying hard. They came to us out of people. I believe they want something more than the Volturri. Alice has seen them ease up more. Jane disappears every now and then, I don't know why, but we'll see." Edward wrapped his arms around me. "As for you my love, you are incredible."

"Non-sense" I laugh. "Let's go in now. I want to hear their version of the story." I kissed him a little and walked in. Everything will ok, for now.

* * *

**Even with little reviews I will still write this story. :) Let me know how it is. **

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Misha 3**_


End file.
